The Promise
by Lumines
Summary: Because of a promise made long ago, Catlin enters a world she'll never want to leave. Will she be able to keep the promise she made, make her own dreams come true and maybe find love? REWRITING THE FIRST CHAPTERS!
1. I Chapter

Ok, so this is the re-written first chapter of 'The Promise' I'm sorry it took me longer than expected to upload it because I totally forgot about that three day rule for new accounts posting stories.

Just tell me what you think about it.

**_Lumines_**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been a long day, Catlin knew that today she was finally going to start her new life, not that she was going to move to a new town or even start in a new school, but this day would still change her life.

At school she hadn't been able to concentrate, not even in Math, one of her favourite subjects. The teacher, Miss Martin, had even brought that to her attention.

After school, Ann gave her a lift, since they were going to the mall together. They spent a few hours trying cute little outfits just for the fun of it. And when Ann had wanted to go away Catlin told her to go without her since she still had to buy some groceries and Gina could pick her later anyway.

Not completely a lie but not the whole truth either, Catlin really didn't like to lie to one of her friends, especially Ann, but this was something she wanted to do alone.

That's why that after Ann had, almost unwilling, left Catlin alone next to a grocery shop right next to the mall, Catlin quickly ran into the opposite street and into one of the many Piffle Princess shops that now could be found all around the world.

Without even asking for directions she walked slowly trough various corridors till she finally found what she was looking for.

Catlin looked up, in front of her on the shelves were hundreds of eggs, not normal ones, angel eggs and one of them contained her future.

Then, almost like she was burning time, she looked around her. Next to her was this little girl, with five maybe six years, which had already chosen an egg and was holding it tightly. Her mom was still looking trough a tiny book that said **'Buy an Angel for your kid today, thinking about what they can learn tomorrow.'** That the shop had disposed in some of the shelves, right next to the eggs.

"Mom, can we go now? I still have to choose the cloths! Do you think they have princess dresses?" The little girl was saying while she grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her away.

Now that Catlin was completely alone with the eggs, she was bound to look at them again and make a decision.

She closed her eyes and stretched her right arm touching the eggs slightly with her hand, first to the right then to the left, she stopped and then grabbed a random egg.

In her hands was a blue angel egg with two little wings in the front, she hold it tightly, just like the little girl and moved on.

The clothes section was very different from the eggs part, it was a room of colour and opportunity. The shelves were divided between pre-made and make-your-own clothes and on the left, shoes, earrings, scarves and all the types of random accessorises could be found.

The little girl, that she had seen earlier, was there too and while still holding the egg there was also a little pink princess dress in her hand, that she was showing to her mom.

Turning back to what mattered she concentrated on the shelves around her.

Catlin had decided to do the clothes herself and already with a sketch in mind, she choose a vibrant black fabric, a shiny yellow fabric, two black cords with a yellow ending and a pair of black sabrinas (A/N: That the name we give in Portugal to this kind of ballet shoes look alike, I'm not sure what you call it, but if anyone knows just tell me something about it.).

Catlin couldn't help to think how perfect her Angel would look like as she made her way to the cash register a little later, already with her were the egg, the clothes a little laptop and all the other accessories she couldn't resist to buy.

After paying, Catlin left the shop with the bags and a big smile on her face. She was really looking forward to get home.

Sighing deeply when she remember that she had lied to Ann about this too she started to walk towards home calmly. The house wasn't that far away.

She arrived home half an hour later. "I'm home!" She shouted when she opened the door.

No one was home, but since Catlin was now used to it she just closed the door behind her and taking off the shoes she passed quickly trough the kitchen for a glass of water, after that she just she ran upstairs to the third room on the left, to her room.

Moving some of the books from the desk to the floor, she placed everything she bought there. Catlin knew what she was supposed to do by heart, but that didn't stop her from reading the little book of instructions that also came with the egg.

There were tons of different advices and rules, some absurd other important, like **'Don't eat the filling liquid' **which really made her laugh, since who in the world would ever eat it? Then there was another that she couldn't fully understand either, since it was also obvious, **'Even if they look alike, Angels are much more than a doll'**. Of course there were many that were not only important as also sweet, **'Open the egg under water, wash your angel carefully and you're ready to start. Go ahead and remember to be a good Deus****'**.

Pausing, she remembered that there were still many things to do, so putting aside the instructions book she headed to the bathroom. After placing the egg next to the sink and, taking of her clothes, Catlin entered the shower, where she quickly washed her hair. Smiling as she looked at her shiny blue angel egg and letting her thoughts wonder off, she closed her eyes, making sure to wash herself entirely.

It didn't take much longer to the water to be switched off and, after drying herself, for Catlin to grab her egg. Filling the sink, she patiently waited for it to be fully filled so that she could, finally, open her egg. Exactly as she was told in the instructions after under water the egg, with a soft **_'click'_**, opened and a blue liquid was released. The Angel now in Catlin hands brought her smile back again, it was so little that she couldn't believe it to be nothing more than a simple doll, exactly like the ones she had when she was a kid. So maybe the rules weren't that stupid after all.

About fifteen minutes later, fully dressed and with the Angel in hand, she wandered into her room again, and started to hungrily open all accessorizes she was going to need. First the hair, it was completely black but very long, so after putting it in the angel's head she grabbed a scissor. There were thousands of ways that she could cut her Angel's hair, she wasn't sure what she wanted, but she knew that it couldn't be to short or to long, since the idea that she had in head for the outfit wouldn't work with neither of those cuts. A matching Angel would be cute but as she looked at herself in the mirror she understood how that was difficult. Her blondish hair was cut short, almost reaching her shoulders and her green eyes wouldn't for sure match her Angel's. Maybe a little after the shoulders would fit the outfit and her Angel.

She liked the idea so she started to cut it, first a little bit, then another soon it was just like she imagined it.

Now that the hair issue was settled she had to take care of the cords, normally every Angel had, by rule, at least one cord so Catlin decided to put both cords, that she had bought earlier, hanging on the right side of the angel's hair, making some kind of ribbon effect.

While she was thinking about what she should do next there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Honey it's me I just passed by to change clothes, I'm going to head back to the office, you can eat anything that is on the refrigerator, ok?" By now Catlin's mother had already popped her head trough the door and was looking at what Catlin had in her hand with, what it seemed, a strange interest.

From what Catlin could see of her mother, she looked even more tired than her, the black suit, that had started to be her trade mark not very long ago, made her look even more pale and her blondish hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail. Catlin looked down at her angel and then at her mother's face and again tried to smile, her mother's face was looking even more miserable than the last time she had saw her, she wonderer if her father was looking the same. If only they didn't work to hard, theyu could spend more time together.

"Ok mom, don't worry, do you know if dad is going to be home in time for dinner?" Catlin asked, she hadn't see her father for three days, she was hoping, that because today was Friday, she was able to, at least, have dinner with him.

"No, honey, I don't think so, I talked to him a while ago he seemed pretty busy, look why don't you call him I'm sure he would love to talk with you!"

Catlin just nodded. She knew that it was almost impossible to catch her father on the phone nowadays. She truly didn't know how her mother did it.

"Look, honey I have to go, kisses, have a good night." Catlin's mother said.

Even if she saw a little more of her mother, they were almost the same, she could spend days without seeing them. They didn't have a family dinner in years.

Tired of depressing thoughts Catlin started the laptop and, just like the instructions told her to do she let her angel inside a little ring. As soon as the ring was connected to the laptop by a cable and started eradiating light, the Angel stood up almost like flying and Catlin let out a soundless **_'wow'_**.

The Angel opened her yellow eyes and Catlin was immediately stroked by the beauty of her angel. She just had the best of lucks with her choice of colours since now everything would perfectly match.

Looking back at the monitor she started to think in what kind of angel she wanted, by now, with all the advances they had done, she could choose three types of height between 3,2 and 1, being 3 the biggest and 1 the smallest, she chose 2. The characteristics were harder to choose, she had heard all about Hikaru, Japan's champion Angel that had an emphasis on speed, but for Catlin balance was also important, she knew that from her ballet lessons, so she decided to put a equal emphasis in speed and in balance, strength was probably her loose end, but Hikaru also didn't depended on strength, they would do all right.

After pressing a few buttons the screen started to flash **'Please choose a name'** and Catlin just looked at the flashing screen for a while, thinking. She wanted something that only they could understand, almost like a personal secret between the two.

So she decided to make her angel's name almost like a personal joke, looking at her angel's eyes again she made her choice. She was going to call her Mayu, because her first thought when looking into her yellow eyes was exactly that, they looked like Mayonnaise. After pressing the letters M-A-Y-U, hoping that no one else was able to find a meaning in it, she hit enter and the laptop made a little _**'bip'**, _signalling that she could take her angel from inside the little ring. She did exactly that and after seating Mayu in front of her, in the desk, Catlin started to think about her outfit again.

When Catlin bought the fabrics she already had something in mind, but after choosing her angel's name she decided to turn things around a little. Some things wouldn't change, she wanted something girlish but at the same time that would give Mayu full mobility, but she could work her angel's name in favour for the theme of her clothing. Making her personal joke, even, more obscure.

She started to sketch a black Chinese kimono that would go only a little before the knees, it had a 1, 18 inches crack on both sides, that way she would be able to move her legs, the right corner had three yellow flowers, the big one right on the corner the second was on the top of the big one and the third on the side.

She looked at her sketch, she loved the long sleeves, but she wasn't entering a beauty contest. Picking her rubber she erased the right sleeve. That way the girlish side was still there but there was also the fighter side. She smiled and looked at her angel. The yellow flowers would go beautifully with her eyes.

Looking back at the draw she started to sketch black leggings that would end right before the ankles. She didn't have to sketch the black sabrinas, so it was ready.

"Mayu your outfit is going to be perfect, tomorrow we will talk to Gina and ask her to make your clothes. Maybe we can even convince her to make us those amazing pancakes of hers. Gina is the maid you see, I consider her much more than that, but I'll tell all about her and my family some other day now we both need some sleep."

Only then did she think about dinner, but since she wasn't hungry anyway she just dressed her pyjamas and jumped into the bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a great day Mayu." Catlin said with a little sigh just before she fell asleep.

* * *

For anyone that still hasn't read my profile and thinks this story is awfully familiar that's because _it is_, but because of some problems I had with my e-mail and all I decided it was just better to make a new account. And since I was going to start writing this again there was no better place to do it than here. 

I'm going on vacation in a couple of days, so for about two weeks you won't hear from me. I just wanted to start posting this before going, please don't forget to tell me what you think about it.


	2. II Chapter

Here it is the new, and improved, second chapter! 

As you will notice the POV changed to Catlin, since the story will mainly be centred on Catlin's POV. But because I think it's also cute to have other POVs, they'll probably keep changing.

**I would love to get your review** and since I think it's only fair I would for sure **return the favour,** that **doesn't mean** that it has to be **a 'your-so-good'- kind-of-review**, just tell me what you think about it!

Thanks

**_Nes_**

--» OoH and I would like **to thank to dreamsafantasy**, who was (AGAIN!) my first reviewer! **_Where would I be without you?_**

****

* * *

I woke up as soon as the sun, shining on my face, was no longer bearable. Mayu was still lying right next to me, with her eyes closed, she almost seemed asleep.

I fought with myself over staying or not in bed for another ten minutes at least, but the smell of Gina's lovely pancakes was the most effective wake up call.

Quickly getting out of my pyjamas, I looked around my wardrobe for my favourite black skirt and a long sleeved pink shirt. After dressed I combed my hair, did all the additional things and was in a matter of minutes running down the stairs and right into the kitchen.

Gina was still facing the oven, making more pancakes I'm sure, when I got there.

"Good Morning Gina!"

As Gina spun around to face me the strangest thought stroke me. Even if only the maid I saw much more of her than from both of my parents, she was so different from my mother that even if some things matched they almost seemed like they didn't.

They had the same blondish hair, but Gina's was whiter and seemed softer, her eyes were blue and what was most striking about them was the total lack of tiredness that I was so used to see in my mother's eyes.

Even their posture was different. My mother was very high and was becoming tinier every time I saw her, while Gina had a friendly air about her, with the larger frame and the big smile that she was always carrying.

"Good morning honey, you look tired did you got enough sleep?" I smiled, she knew me so well. Cause with all the excitement about what was to happen I hadn't sleep much.

"Well maybe, you know, I have something to tell you!"

"Really? Does it have something to do with the doll in your hands?" She was smiling too, but her eyes showed a mixture of question and curiosity. And before I could answer she added.

"Aren't you a little older to play with doll, anyway? I never thought that sixteen year old girls still played with them."

"This isn't a doll Gina! It's an Angel!" I smiled and continued before she could ask me anymore questions. "Haven't you heard about Angelic Layer? They look like dolls but they're so much more!"

"Oh that's right, my granddaughter, Mary, do you remember her? Well anyway, she asked for one of those for her birthday."

I placed Mayu next to me in the table while I sat and started to eat the pancakes that Gina had given me.

"Yeah, I remember her, she is what, seven?"

"She will be eight this Sunday. That's why I told you I couldn't be here tomorrow. You can come if you want. You know that the kids love you!"

"That's right you aren't here tomorrow… I would love to go but I think I may have plans, I have to start and train with Mayu!"

Gina just looked at me questioningly, when I remember that I had forgot to do the necessary introductions.

"Gina, this is" I said pointing to a very naked and seated Mayu. "Mayu, and Mayu," I said this time pointing to Gina "this is Gina. She's the one we're going to convince to do your clothes!"

Gina just smiled before I continued. "You're going to help, right Gina? I have a sketch and the appropriate fabrics too! Do you think you could help?"

"Of course honey, and Mayu, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I just laughed and got up.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to finish your pancakes, I swear kids nowadays are eating less and less!"

"No Gina, I'm just going to fetch the fabrics and the sketch so that, while I eat, you can start Mayu's clothes. Okay?"

I didn't let her answer since I was already halfway trough the stairs when I finished saying this. Running into my room I collected everything I needed and was halfway down the stairs a minute later.

Breathing deeply when I got to the kitchen I gave Gina the sketch I had done the night before and smiling attacked, once again, my pancakes.

"It's a great outfit Catlin, did you do it yourself?"

"Yes, do you think it's possible to do it?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can make something quite like it, are this," She said pointing to the little pink bag from Piffle Princess's shop filled with accessorizes and the fabrics. "the fabrics?"

"They're there somewhere, the shoes and some other things are there also."

"Okay then, eat your breakfast and don't worry that I'll have this finished today."

"I have to go and phone Ann, she will love to know about Mayu." Gina smiled.

"Not before you finish your breakfast." It was my turn to smile.

"Of course not, do you think I would leave these amazing pancakes all by themselves here?"

Not much time later I was in the hall, right next to the phone, where I was going to phone Ann and him. After a moment Gina appeared by my side.

"Are you going to stare to the phone much longer? Don't you want to talk to Ann about Mayu?"

"Well, yeah, I will, it's just that after that I have to phone somebody else…"

"Your parents? You know that they don't work this much because they want to, you have to try and talk to them every time you can."

"No Gina, I wasn't going to phone them, I just really have to phone Thomas and I don't talk to him in ages…"

"Thomas? I don't think I know him? As he ever come here?"

"He used to spend his life here, now he doesn't. You didn't work here then, that's why you don't remember him."

"Well, I'm sure he will love to hear from you. Old friends always do. I just came to tell you that Mayu's outfit is almost ready and I would like to make you a surprise, so please don't enter the kitchen before I tell you too, ok?"

I just nodded and grabbed the phone, I would call Ann first and I would worry about Thomas later

The phone ringed once, twice and a third time, as always, since Ann would only answer the phone on the third ring, she used to say that 'If the person really wants to speak to me she'll wait, this way I know that I'll spend my time with a worthy person.', a few seconds later her voice took me away from my thoughts.

"Hello? Catlin it's that you? Are you day-dreaming on the phone again?"

"No, I'm not sorry. I was, uh-, doing something else."

"Ok, ok, day-dreaming it is. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, there is, it's more something to show you, but I want you to come here. It will be great to see your reaction."

"Something to, show me? Don't tell me you did a piercing after I left you alone next to the grocerie shop! I knew you were planning something! I can't believe you did it without me! Where is it? Please tell me that it's on the nose, you would look fabulous with one there."

"No, you just wanted me to do one there because you have one on the nose too. But I'm sorry to tell you that I didn't told you to leave me alone to do a piercing, it's something else, just come here and I'll show you!"

"Maybe you did a tattoo? I would swear you were against those things. Please just tell me, you know that if you leave me guessing I will kill myself over curiosity."

"No, you know that I'm almost as stubborn as you are curious, just move that pretty auburn head here and you'll find out."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, now, when can you be here?"

"I still have some things to do, my mom is in her monthly cleaning mood and I have to help. Maybe I can be there around two?"

"Okay it's a deal. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up after hearing a **_'click' _**that meant she had already hung up and as I calmly stared at the phone again I weighted my options.

I didn't want to call him because it was strange to talk to him after so much time without seeing each other, there were other reasons too, but those were best left untouched. I looked at the little paper on my hand, where Thomas's cell phone number was. Maybe no one would answer, the number was old anyway, he could have changed number a long time ago, and the number had what? Four years? But I had to call him, I needed help from somebody and Thomas was one of the best, at least he used to be. Who knew what he had been doing? Maybe he didn't play anymore. I hadn't heard anything from him in a long time.

It was worth I decided while I dialled the number. The phone rang once, twice and a male voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Thomas?" My voice even trembled, what was wrong with me? I had to get it done!

"Yes, may I know who is calling?"

"It's Catlin Melbourne, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?"

"Catlin? It has been years! How are you doing? We didn't talk in ages. A favour you said, of course, I would do anything for you." I smiled, he sounded just like I remembered him.

"Yeah, it has been ages, hasn't it? I'm kind of sorry that the first phone call, in years, is for ask you a favour but we can catch on in the meantime."

"Don't worry. It's always great to hear from you no matter what your reasons are! But what can I do for you?"

"Well-" In the next fifteen minutes, between catching on and explaining what I needed from him, I got to know thousands of new things about Thomas. He hadn't stopped to play Angelic Layer, he just didn't play in important tournaments anymore. He had started to work for his father company, where he would stay for a year while he decided which course he wanted to choose.

He got to know a lot about me too and I was just starting to tell him about the martial arts and ballet lessons I had been watching when Gina called me into the kitchen.

"I have to go, so it's a deal?"

"What? Oh, right, tomorrow at four o'clock next to the Piffle Princess shop."

"That's it and thanks again."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!"

"Bye."

Gina calling me could only meant that Mayu's outfit was ready, she had said that there was also a surprise, what could she have done? There was only one way to find out so I started to walk towards the kitchen.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the kitchen was Gina's sewing box, placed on top of the table, the next was this little doll, on top of the sewing box, with a cute black outfit. Since I was still replaying my conversation with Thomas it took me a few seconds to understand that the little doll was actually Mayu with her outfit.

"Gina she's amazing! Oh, and what's that?" And then I understood what Gina meant by saying that she had changed a few things. It was more like adding a few things, since the outfit sketched by me was there, made in perfection but now, the baggy sleeve had one big yellow flower too and it fitted the dress perfectly.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes Gina, thank you! It's amazing, really! She's very cute, isn't she? The big yellow eyes and the black hair were a great match for the colour of the fabrics, don't you think?"

"Yes, I thought so too! I'm happy you liked it."

I thanked her again and after a while set of to my room with Mayu in my hands, now I had to find something to do before Ann arrived. She would love to know about Mayu I was sure.


	3. III Chapter

Yeah, I know…. It's been ages since I last updated the story and I'm sorry but school just started and there are too many things going on now. Anyway I have up to the fifth chapter written, I think and they'll be posted in stages.

Again, tell me what you think about it, I'll be forever grateful!

Thanks to pokebunny, for that _short_ but very satisfactory review xD!

**_Nes_**

******_

* * *

_**

**The Promise -_ III Chapter_**

I had been waiting the whole morning to see that stupid clock strike two, and it seemed that time could only go slower every time I looked.

Since Catlin's phone call I hadn't been able to think of nothing else. What could she have to show me?

After saying goodbye to my mother, which was still cleaning some obscure part of the house, I left in the most hurried manner possible. And running the whole way till Catlin's house, I was finally there.

Still catching my breath I knocked and was welcomed by Gina, Catlin's maid, that had became also our friend since she started working here, four years ago. I still remembered the first time I met her, her and those fantastic pancakes of hers. Only thinking of it made me hungry. Who would have guessed that I had just eaten?

I was taken of my thoughts by Catlin entering the hall with a big smile on her face and saying.

"You're fast, I would say that your mother left you out earlier, but since I know your mother cleaning moods I guess you ran all the way till here."

"You guessed right. But let's not waste time! What did you want to show me?"

Catlin started going toward the living room and I followed, still waiting for my answer. The same thought, that always caught me while entering Catlin's living room, struck me again. It was so well decorated and maintained that I was always afraid to break or misplace something. The room all in tons of deep red, that was the latest fashion, and beige was very cute. The big, fluffy sofas, also of a deep red, were placed in the middle of the room making an L, with the wide screen TV facing the bigger one. A little wood table was between the two sofas and a half of Catlin's mother little glass figurines collection was displayed there, the other half could be seen in shelves, with the same type of wood as the table, that were placed in the wall facing the door that we had just entered.

Seating and telling to me to do the same, Catlin's answer was still waited.

"Do you think that you can stay for dinner?" She knew I would, so there was very little use of asking. I just smiled and nodded, hoping that she got the hint and started to show me what she was supposed to.

She continued silent and I knew that she only wanted to hear me beg to start speaking, so I decided that she could wait a little longer to show me whatever it was.

Still wanting to make her wait I grabbed the TV's remote and switched it on, putting MTV on, we both started to watch Sweet Sixteen, were the most stupid, spoilt and arrogant girls got everything they want. Maybe this was not so good idea, not being able to bear it any longer and having news to tell her myself I finally begged and the effect was instantaneous.

"Okay, stay here that I'll bring it to you." Saying this she left the living room and left me to wonder, what could it be? I was almost sure by now that she had done a tattoo. She couldn't possibly bring a tattoo to me so I was left to think what else it could be.

When she entered the living room with a doll in hand I was speechless. She had brought me here running, because of a doll?

Catlin seeing my face must have read my thoughts, as we often do to each other, and quickly said.

"Don't worry, this isn't just a doll, you have heard about Angelic Layer, right? This is Mayu, my Angel. I decided to become a Deus."

"You did what? Uau! That's so… Well I'm not sure, I've always heard that those things are amazing, let me see her."

Catlin gave me Mayu and I was already in love, the Angel was so cute! The black hair that passed the shoulders only by a millimetre, the yellow eyes and the curious outfit were great.

"You did this? Or did you bought it? This seems something made by you." Catlin grinned.

"Your right, I did it, do you like it? The big flower on the sleeve was Gina's idea. Do you know that I had no idea Mayu eyes were yellow before I bought the fabrics? Am I lucky or what?"

I agreed the yellow eyes were a strike of luck, Catlin was really lucky, that was for sure.

"Have you played with her yet?"

"No, I'll tomorrow. I can't wait."

I thought it was about time to tell her my news. She would be ecstatic, not more than I, but a great deal too.

"You know I have news myself…" She had made me run to show Mayu, I would make her wait a little longer too.

"You do?"

"Oh, yes. I have very _big_ news." I smiled and she questioned me again.

"You've big news, huh? And do you want to share them or not?" She knew what I was doing so I decided to stop. I really wanted to tell her.

"Do you know John, right?" Catlin face as I mentioned his name passed from eager-to-know-the-news to an I-know-where-you-are-going-with-this in a instance.

"Yes, he's in my German class, he's a big guy with blond hair and blue eyes? I think he plays soccer."

"Yeah, that's him. Well he's also in my math class, you know. And we have been friends for a whi-" Before I could continue Catlin started.

"Ann, where are you going with this? Weren't you interested in him? Don't tell me that h-" This time it was I that didn't let her continue and almost screaming said.

"Yes!"

"Oh, my god! When?" Both Catlin and I were now up hugging each other and jumping around. We seemed two little girls of twelve talking about their first boyfriend, well we kind of were that way sometimes and it was fun, why not exaggerate?

"Next Saturday, he was so sweet! I need to tell you all about it!"

"Ok, ok, let's go to my room and you'll tell me all about this new date of yours!"

I was so eager to tell her everything that this time I led the way. Half walking, half running we got there in a couple of minutes.

Catlin's room was in a strange mess, half opened boxes and bags were on top of her desk and on the floor. The bed that was against the wall was still unmade and her orange and yellow sheets were almost all in the ground. The big yellow sofa, next to the bathroom door, had also some bags on top of it. The wardrobe was still opened and I could still see her pink pyjama hanging there.

I faced Catlin. It was so strange to see her room in this mess, she was always the first to ask me how I could live in a room so much like the one I had just seen.

Catlin understanding what I was silently asking just shrugged the shoulders and said.

"I had more important matters to attend than remember to clean it. I'll ask Gina to make something about it later."

I understood her, but not completely, because the idea of something able to take Catlin's head out of her idea of perfection was something completely new to me.

But there were more important matters to be discussed, I needed her help.

I took a place in a chair next to her desk and she, after quickly making the bed, made herself comfortable there facing me.

"So, don't waste anymore time, I want details." She was grinning and I loved the sudden change of disposition. Now it was my turn to know all and for her to wait and listen.

"Remember I told you that if I took you home yesterday, after we went to the mall, we had to stop at school because I had forgotten my Math and French books? That I needed them for the homework Miss Lee and Mrs. Knight gave us?"

"Yes, so you went back there after leaving me?"

"I really didn't want to. It's kind of creepy to see the school almost empty, and to be there alone is scary. But I need a good grade in French and Mrs. Knight is already on my toes. So when I was almost reaching my locker, guess who comes and starts talking to me?"

Catlin grinned and nodded to make me go on, there was no need to tell her that I had found John there.

"When I saw him I was so surprised I didn't even said 'hello', the only thing I could ask was why he was there. It seems that they had a soccer game today and the coach wanted an extra practice so they had to meet after school. He had just left practice and was grabbing some books too, we made casual chat for a couple of minutes and after a moment there was this horrible silence." I smiled as I remembered his face completely serious and his eyes not meeting mine and how my eyes were also almost glued to the floor. I had wanted to start to say something, which till now I still don't know what it was when he finally asked.

"And then he just faced me and asked if I wanted to go out with him, he was so nervous that he even started to ramble, things like if I didn't he wouldn't be mad, that we didn't knew each other for that long and that he could wait. I just smiled and accepted so we agreed that this Saturday was too soon, because we both had plans already and we're going out next Sunday."

"That's great! John seems like a great guy and at least he isn't so full of himself like the majority of the guys at our school, I wish I had your luck."

"You wish what? Do you remember how many guys asked you out? Even Mike Riley asked you out! I can believe you didn't accept."

"Ann I didn't accepted because you had a thing for the guy then, remember?"

"Oh, that's right that was why I stopped liking him, now I remember. But and what about Tom? He must have asked you out three times already. I never liked Tom."

"No you didn't, but the guy is exactly one of those so full of himself that changes girls like socks, the only reason he is still interested in me is because I turned him down and he likes the chase."

"You may be right, but you can never think that I'm luckier than you. Never, for god's sake girl, have you look at yourself in the mirror?" As I said this I looked at Catlin again, her straight blond hair, the complete opposite of my curly brown one, and her green eyes also so opposite to my brown ones, she was everything guys wanted. I'm not jealous of her, she is my friend and that's impossible, but I couldn't but help to wish to have a little more of her in me.

"But let's forget this for an instance, I want to know more about Angelic Layer, do you think I can access the Internet from here?"

"Of course, the man finally came last week and the internet is working again. But while you do it, tell me something. Have you chosen your outfit? And where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, I think that we still have to decide that, or he'll do me a surprise who knows? I was thinking we could go shopping this week, what do you think?"

Catlin agreed and while we were silent I went on looking for more information about Angelic Layer, I entered one featuring the one of the most famous Angelic Layer Deus, that many called the Darkness Deus, because of his Angel Alma. The first part talked about all that he had already accomplished and many of the tittles he had conquered. Then there was a picture of his Angel and I was able to understand why people called him the Darkness Deus. The Angle dressed in an amazing black gown, with long black hair and these amazing white eyes, giving Alma the look of a ghost. The site even explained that Alma was soul in Portuguese.

I scrolled down the page and found this huge picture of the so called Darkness Deus. He had a black mask that covered his face only till his nose and that gave even more effect to his brilliant green eyes, his blond hair was spiked with gel and he had the smile of the gods. I still thought that John was better, but there was no mistake, The Darkness Deus was a hunk.

"Hey, Catlin?"

"Yes?" Catlin averted the eyes of the book she was reading and looked at me.

"Do you think you'll ever meet this guy?" I said pointing to the screen. "He's cute!"

Catlin looked pass me to the screen and her eyes got really huge really fast even her mouth was open.

"He's cute, right?" But she didn't answer her eyes where still glued to the screen. And her face had become serious.

After a moment she seemed to compose herself and after another to be able to speak.

"No, I don't know, maybe, just shut the page off and let's see if it's something on the TV."

I decided to press no longer and followed her out of the room. The rest of the afternoon was passed between making plans to go to the mall, this time to really choose something and talking about Mayu.


	4. IV Chapter

I'm sorry, I'm kind of making it a trend for me to take so long to update, what's stupid is that I had this chapter ready for months but since the sixth doesn't seem as eager to be written as this one I just didn't want to put this on up until I had at least a draft of that one. Weird, I know, I just like to be ahead of what I'm posting. Again, I'm sorry!

We're back to Catlin's POV, I hope you understood that last one was Ann's POV xD, I wanted a little change and this way you had an idea of how everything is around Catlin without having her describing everything.

There will be more chapters coming up with other characters POV, I just don't know when yet.

Go on, read it and enjoy. Just don't forget to review!

_** Nes**_

* * *

**The Promise -_ IV Chapter_**

It was exactly five past four o'clock and Thomas was nowhere to been seen, he wasn't late, well he _was_ five minutes late but there was no problem in waiting a little bit and since it was sunny outside I could seat a listen to some music while waiting.

Pulling out my Ipod I started to listen to 'Whisper' by Evanescence and closing my eyes I let my thoughts wander off.

The first thing I remembered was Thomas when he was only fourteen. He was taller than me but very skinny, the curly brown, almost black, hair and the big brown eyes were his most distinct feature. All this years I had never questioned how he could have changed but since that phone conversation my curious side was bubbling with excitement, even if I didn't understand why.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I was taken off my thoughts, after opening my eyes I was met with the same eyes I had been thinking about just moments before. The only difference was perhaps the body attached to it.

Thomas was no longer the tall skinny guy I remembered, he was still tall of course, but there wasn't anything _skinny_ about him. He was very well built and his hair was looking lighter because of the sun.

Only after looking at him did I understood that he had been talking to me all this time and with 'My Immortal' playing I hadn't heard a word. I switched off the Ipod and his amazing voice filled my ears, he was cute _and _his voice could melt icebergs. God!

"I hope that I haven't kept you waiting." His smile was amazing and I could stare to those chocolate eyes all day.

From where did this thoughts came from? Really, the guy was cute but he was also helping me and I had, first of all, to concentrate in that. That was that, looking at him I remembered that I still needed to answer. _I'm making a total idiot of myself!_

"No you haven't I just got here." There' that smile again, it's strange, he wasn't such a cute guy then, why did he had to be one now? I really had to stop thinking about these things.

"I can see that four years changed a lot in you." After this last remark I had to smile and when he grinned all my senses were turned right into mush. Okay I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe I can at least make space so that I can think about normal answers too.

"Well you've changed a lot also." I still don't know how I could even utter a sound. My eyes were almost glued to the floor, I was completely embarrassed.

"Maybe, but you, god, you're beautiful!" Ok strike that last remark. My senses were, now, in total mush. Unaware of the tumult of feelings he was building up inside of me he continued.

"Do you mind if I call you Cat? I used to, you know, and I'm kind of used to it." That brought my senses working again in a second. For a long time people used to call me 'Cat', but I had changed that. It brought to many painful memories back. But what could I do? I couldn't tell him not to. The guy was helping me after all. I got up and packed my Ipod away. I even managed a smile when I said.

"Ok, I guess you can."

If he noticed my change of demeanour he didn't say anything about it and still smiling he pointed toward the shop. "I think it's better if we book a Layer and start working. Ok?" I nodded and we both entered the shop.

The first day I had come here my only interest was buying Mayu as quickly as possible, so I didn't even looked around, I still remembered the shelves with the eggs and the clothes section, but I didn't even knew the part to where Thomas was leading me into to.

This other section of the shop was the complete opposite of the other, all in shades of pink and gold the main room had, at least, ten Layers hanging around the room. There where pictures of different Angels and even of some Deus hanged in the walls and-

"Cat I'm going to book a private room ok? I think all this Layers here are all full."

"Alright, I'll wait here." After Thomas left I looked around again, this time a huge poster, hanging over a door, was able to catch my attention. It featured an Angel, all in shades of white and silver with a little crown and grabbing what it seemed a sceptre. In the background the shade of her Deus could be seen. Over this image it said **'Enter the National Angelic Layer Championship and represent your town in the most spectacular event that happens only once a year. Win in one of the three main contests your town offers and you'll be able to enter the NALC! We will be waiting for you! Don't waste this chance to become a true champion. For more information visit a Piffle Princess shop near you.'**

I knew I had to take this chance, I would just wait for Thomas and then I could ask him for more information about what I had just read.

Not a moment later Thomas was by my side swinging a key with the number '12' on my face.

"What's that?"

"Didn't I tell you that I would book a private room?"

"Oh, that's right, but I was never in this part of the shop, so you have to lead the way."

As Thomas made me go trough the same door where the post was hanging over I took my chance and started to ask him.

"Hey, have you heard about the NALC?"

"Of course, it's the National Angelic Layer Championship, why?"

"I was thinking that it would be fun for me to enter it."

"Have you ever played Angelic Layer?"

"Not really, but I could at least enter one of those three main contest and try, right?"

"Well, yes, but I think that you have to win a, what do they call it? That's right pre-contest to be able to enter one of those."  
"A _pre-contest_? The poster doesn't say anything about it…"

We stopped right in front of another door that had the number '12' hanging, just like our key.

"This is the room." As Thomas open the door and after mentioning for me to go on he continued. "I guess it doesn't but if you really want to try and enter one of the three main contests there is one of those pre-things next Sunday, I think."

"Sunday? Ah, ok, and where do I sign up?"

"I guess we can do it on the way out, let's start, its better if we don't loose any more time."

Only when he said that did I looked around to find myself in a room of only pink and gold with this amazingly huge Layer in the centre.

Two egg shaped chairs were placed opposite to each and after Thomas choose one and sat I did the same.

"Now, this is the head set, just put it on and throw your Angel inside."

I smiled as he told me exactly what to do, didn't he remember that I used to see them play? Maybe he thought that I had forgotten that. So I let him continue, there was no need to bring old things up.

"Hey, Cat? Just put the headset on, we're going to start."

"Alright." Doing as I was told I also took Mayu out and left her hidden under the table, I wanted to surprise Thomas. And already waiting to see the well known Angel I almost gasped when I saw his new Angel.

"What did you do to Lillian?" I couldn't believe he had switched Angels! Lillian his first Angel was adorable. I still remembered the flowing white gown, the short blond hair and the piercing blue eyes. The Angel in his hands had long brown hair, tide up in a ponytail and remembered me of a skater girl, with baggy clothes and all, with those green eyes she couldn't possibly be Lillian.

"This is Gabi. She's kind of my second Angel." After looking at my, probably shocked, face he added. "Don't worry, I still have Lillian but she's too important to me to use nowadays. She already has a few years on top of her and I want to keep her in the best shape possible."

"Yeah, I understand. Hey, maybe we could fight a little in the end right? How much time do we have?"

"I booked the room for an hour, but let's see how you control her before we decide anything, ok? Just take out your Angel while I throw Gabi in, just see how I do it and try to copy it."

As an after thought he added. "What's your Angel's name?"

I smiled and answered. "Mayu"

He looked at me funnily but didn't lose any more time and throwing his Angel inside he said.

"Even if the second, never the worse. Go Gabi." To anyone who didn't know him they would think that he was already preparing himself if he lost, but for me, the second meaning of the words was very well chosen.

Thomas's Angel after thrown entered the Layer like she was diving and seconds before she touched the floor she stopped and landed perfectly. I was sure that this was the type of entering that was always a blast for the audience to see. After Gabi's landing Thomas just nodded, telling me to go on.

I didn't thought about an entering phrase so I just took Mayu out of her hiding place under the table and threw her in, concentrating and closing my eyes I imagined her entering just like Gabi did, but stopping sooner so that she could first roll into a ball and then landing just like Gabi had done before.

After I opening my eyes and seeing Mayu standing just like I imagined it I looked at Thomas, he seemed completely shocked and his eyes were still set on Mayu.

"That was amazing Cat, when I said that you had to copy me I didn't really mean it but you even added something. Great job, well let's see how you manage some random exercises, just try to do it with your eyes open, it's fairly easier."

I nodded and waited for him to start showing me the moves with his Angel, Gabi.

The next minutes passed on a blur, Mayu was jumping, running and when I felt confident enough I started to practise fighting, kicks and punches were thrown against an imaginary enemy in front of Mayu. I was so immersed that I could only see Mayu and her moves.

"Have you ever done this Cat?" When he spoke I almost jumped, literally, I had completely forgotten that he was there, probably because after the first moves he had shown me, I had take it from there and had been training alone for almost fifteen minutes.

"Well, no, I bought Mayu this Friday so this is really my first training session." _Didn't he remember?_ Maybe he did and was testing me. Anyway what I said wasn't entirely a lie.

"Hey, do you think we can fight?" Thomas was still looking at me with suspicion. I guess, but he seemed to wake up when I asked him about the fight.

"Sure, so are you ready for your first Angelic Layer fight?" His goofy mood was back and I was happy that the air was clear around us again, so smiling I just nodded.

"Okay then, get ready." As he spoke Gabi was moving into position and facing Mayu she seemed almost eager to start.

"Let's start this on the count of three. One, two, _three_!"

In a matter of seconds Gabi was attacking Mayu with punches and kicks. It took me a moment to react but soon Mayu was blocking Gabi's attacks while I waited for a chance to attack. Thomas angel wasn't that fast, but it wasn't that strong either, Gabi probably had an emphasis on balance and it would be very hard for me to throw her out of the Layer.

Then it hit me, the first thing I needed was some space. Imaging Mayu jumping back I saw her doing exactly that, it was almost a conversation between us, I just had to picture it, almost tell her what to do and she would repeat it as quickly as possible. They where now facing each other, waiting, I didn't know what to do, but maybe just maybe he still responded to a front attack as he used to, years ago.

After my command Mayu started running towards Gabi and when she was at Gabi's range, Thomas ordered Gabi to do exactly what I wished. And as she tried to kick Mayu, seconds before the foot hit Mayu, she jumped and landed, momentarily, on Gabi's leg with the right foot and, with the left, kicked Gabi on the face sending her flying trough the Layer. Mayu landed in an almost seated position, _I guess I forgot to think about the landing._

"Wow." Gabi wasn't thrown out of the Layer, but I was so proud of Mayu that I couldn't stop my own amazement.

As they were both on their feet, ready to start another attack the Layer's light went off and the Angels were down on the Layer again.

"Please leave the room, the hour you've requested it's over, for extensions of time please visit the booking desk again. Thank you."

I looked at Thomas with a big smile plastered all over my face as I picked Mayu, he seemed deep in thought.

"Hey Thomas, are you listening?" At the sound of my voice his eyes left Gabi, who was already on his hand and shaking his head a little he finally said something.

"That was amazing Cat. Pulling an attack like that off…" There he was again, lost in thought. I was almost ready to say goodbye and head home when he suddenly grabbed my arm, just outside the door that lead to the big corridor.

"You didn't say the truth back then did you?" _So he did remember!_

"I never played with Mayu, really."

"Cat, I've only seen another person pulling an attack like that, you and yo-" I wouldn't listen, there was no need for him to finish the sentence, I knew what he meant. So I cut him off by saying.

"I know, you're right, but I didn't really lie. I, uh, let's just forget the past, please? I need a fresh start. No more memories." I didn't know if he understood what I meant but he was quiet after that and the subject was changed.

I was glad I put that out. Maybe if I pressed them really deep I will just forget all about it.

* * *

By the way I decided that I need a beta, it's easier for me if I have a second opinion on the matter. Anyone up to it? Just email me! 


End file.
